Amanda White
]] Name: Amanda White Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Track team, Chess, Appearance: Amanda's is 5'10 tall and weighs 151 lbs and is a Caucasian. While she is very slender and not curvy, she does have some leg muscles. Her face is round, yet features sunken cheeks. While her hair is dark blonde naturally, she bleaches it to the point of having nearly white hair. It is also kept in a simple pony tail. Her small eyes are blue and close to the nose. The nose is very thin, but long and the nostrils are just as thin. Her mouth is narrow. She usually wears camouflage pants and a black tank top. Sneakers are her preferred type of shoes. Biography: Amanda is the youngest member of her family, which included her parents, John White and Natalie White, her older twin brother, Roy White, and the widowed sister of John, Sarah Harris. Natalie worked as a nurse in a hospital and John as the co-owner of a local fitness center. John and Natalie had the habit to tell their children toned down stories of their military time and their own youth as night time stories. In these stories, they both often made fun about minorities. Amanda liked the stories a lot and took the negative descriptions of minorities as hard facts. At the age of four, Roy was killed along with Sarah in a car accident involving a drunk driver. This impacted the family deeply, who lead a very happy life untill that point. As a result, John and Natalie sent their daughter to Natalie's mother, who lived in New Hampshire, while the White parents were recovering via therapeutic methods. During her time at her grandmother's place, Amanda slowly learned to realize what death means and why her brother vanished from her life. Thanks to the tender care of her grandmother, she remained mentally stable. Additionally, she sparked interest into her grandmother's chess games, although she was dismissed, as her grandmother saw it as a difficult game totally unsuited for a young child. Five years later, her parents urged Amanda to pick up an athletic activity. This was mostly due to John co-owning a fitness studio and his firm belief that a well-trained body is important for life. In the next months, Amanda tried out various sports with her parents, including swimming, soccer and tennis, but in the end, Amanda found pleasure in track athletics. She has grown to be moderately good in it and she enjoys the activity very much. When she was 12, she saw a couple of elderly men, members of a hobby club, playing chess in a park. Remembering that she once wanted to know more about chess, but wasn't allowed because it was perceived to difficult for her age, she decided to retry learning it. At first, she merely sat by and watched the men playing. After a few days passed, some of the men asked Amanda why she was watching them. Amanda told them that she found chess fascinating and wanted to learn it. The men offered her to teach her chess everytime she came into the park, to which Amada agreed. At the next occasion, she joined the chess club of her school and became one of the best members. She takes chess very seriously, much to the annoyance of her parents, who often have to hear Amanda ranting about chess strategies. However, they bought a chess board for use at home and occasionally play with her. Shortly after turning 16, John demanded that Amanda would help in his fitness center. She was reluctant at first, saying that she needed all the energy to focus on school. John insisted that as long as she has enough energy for chess and track, she has enough energy for a part-time job. Additionally, he explained that working experience, no matter what kind, will be proving useful when applying for a job. Amanda was still reluctant, but John then said that he would pay her. This argument convinced Amanda and she began working at the fitness studio, usually cleaning the room or serving at the bar, which does not include serving alcohol due to being located at a fitness center, where alcohol is mostly counterproductive. Three weeks before the program, she fell down a staircase while working and broke her right arm. It is still fixated in a plaster bandage. Amanda is a mediciore student. When she first entered high school, her grades were mostly D's with a tendency to get worse. After a suggestion her teachers made, Natalie decided to organize tuition for Amanda, at the expense of her hobbies. She eventually got back to track, as her grades tend to be ranging from C to D now without tuition. The one exception is PE, in which she usually receives B's and the occasional A. Her teachers chide her regularly for these marks, yet John and Natalie are satisfied. She is part of the track team. As a person, Amanda can be described as nice and polite to most people. She rarely seeks out to make friends, but she has some friendly relationships gained from school. Most of her closer friends are people from the chess club she is in, even if most of the men and women are older than her. While Amanda maintains a low profile in public places and around strangers, she often gets far more outgoing and more informal once she is with people she likes. This often shocks new friends of her. However, she is very loyal to people she likes, even if she isn't particular close to them. Although Amanda enjoys competition in sports and chess, she goes to great lenghts to avoid serious conflicts. If a severe enough argument goes on too long, she'll just start to simply agree with the other party to stop the arguing. Also, she is deeply disturbed when other people get into fights and she often tries to intervene as soon as possible if this happens. She isn't very good at mediation and thus often fails at her attempt, at which she'll quickly leave the scene. These fights can lower her mood for days, even if it was something petty. Amanda is very lazy. She is unwilling to do tasks she was assigned to do, and great pressure must be added to convince her otherwise. Offering money is usually a good idea to get her to do tasks, although it only works when used by family or friends. Her father often muses about this, but doesn't take it seriously, as he was a slacker himself when he was young. Because the military service changed that for him, he believes it to be the same for Amanda. Natalie is usually encouraging her to enjoy her youth and thus doesn't mind if Amanda isn't working hard for things that she doesn't like. Despite that, Amanda will help friends in need as she believes that they would do the same for her. Due to the racist education received from parents and government, Amanda genuinely believes the Causacian American race to be superior. She won't go out of her way to discriminate against others as she wants to remain polite, even if she doesn't like somebody. Advantages:'''Amanda has bigger endurance due to her track experience. Additionally, she is unlikely to be a target, as Amanda usually doesn't cause disharmony. Nor did she made enemies while in school. '''Disadvantages: Amanda's dominant arm is broken, so she won't be able to wield anything with enough efficiency, for example weapons. Her aversion against conflicts might pose a problem. Even more so if she tries to stop two combatants, who might end up harming her. Designated Number: Female Student #21 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Hedge Clippers '''Conclusion: *the original conclusion has been obscured, and replaced with a hand drawn arrow pointing to the fact Amanda's arm is broken, captioned 'Fail!'* The above biography is as written by Bikriki . No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Damien Stone '''Collected Weapons: Hedge Clippers (assigned weapon) Allies: Jasmine Stone, Ashley Sydor, Louisa Bloom, Kyle Williams, Carlyle Shotton Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Amanda White was actually the name Bikriki intended for Aileen Aurora Abdallah (his character in Main v5). He changed his opinion just so he can have an alliterative name for Aileen. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amanda, in chronological order. Program V2 *Luck is for Losers *Cowards Die Many Times *Hot Naked Girl Action *Ready to Go (Get out of my Mind) *Destroying Soda: The Most Heinous Of Crimes *Star Spangled Banner Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amanda White. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program